Operation Wipeout
by AC Unit
Summary: Umbrella had another lab in a place called Newall City. The same mistake destroys the once promising looking city and it is now ravaged by T-Virus creatures. The Government sends teams of troops into the area to exterminate these fiends.
1. Journey into darkness

This is my 1st attempt at a fanfic and I don not own anything Resident Evil. The characters in this fic are however my own.  
  
Resident Evil-Operation "wipeout"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
" Me and 9 other troops were sent to Newall City to "clean up" the place. I assumed that it was gonna be something like a terrorist activity or something like that. What we got instead......was a nightmare."  
  
--------------  
  
A Chinook helicopter is seen flying. It's destination.....Newall City. Inside the Chinook, ten troops were preparing for the mission. One of them is holding an unopened dossier.  
  
"Sargeant Mason?"  
  
That voice caught the attention of the 30 year old, brown haired soldier. Mason's brown hair was almost completly concealed by his beret. He was quite built and was in uniform. He looked up and sees one member of his team. A blonde. He's in his mid 20's and is one of the team's rookies.  
  
"Yeah Marcus, what's on your mind?" Mason replied. Marcus sat beside Mason.   
  
"Sarge, doesn't it seem a little bit strange that our bossess back home told us not to open that dossier until we actually arrived at our target area? I mean wouldn't it better if we find out what we're dealing we now?" Marcus eyes the dossier as he said this. But Mason only replies,   
  
" Our job is to follow orders Marcus, not question them but personally, yeah it does seem a bit strange." Mason looks at his watch and realises that they will be arriving in Raccoon City very shortly. To which he stands up and begins preparations. "Alright people listen up!" All the troops including Marcus braced up and paid full attention.  
  
"We'll be arriving in Newall city in about 15 minutes. You all got your standand assault rifles?"   
  
Everyone shouted, "YES SIR!"   
  
"Combat Knife?"  
  
"YES SIR!"  
  
"Aright, synchronize watches! It's now 0200 hours."  
  
"YES SIR!"  
  
"Medic Warren?" The team's medic. A young but experienced soldier with glasses bearing a medic symbol on his uniform spoke out, "Yes sir?"  
  
"You got all your kit?"  
  
Warren showed Mason his first aid kit.  
  
"Right here sir!"  
  
"Good" Mason replied and muttered to himself, "Hopefully we won't have to use it."  
  
Suddenly, the pilot spoke out to the team, "Sir we've arrived at the target area! We've begun landing sequence!"  
  
Mason ordered his team to hang on as he had learned from past experiences that landing a Chinook is sometimes not a very smooth experience. After the landing Mason and his team began unloading and looked around Raccoon City. To their suprise it wasn't what they expected at all.  
  
Instead of finding hostile terrorists activites or terrified citizens running around the city, they found.....nothing. The quiet night sky was uninterrupted as there was not a soul to be seen. It does however looks to have been a battlezone though. There were cars smashed, lamp posts toppled over, and fires burining and even more disturbing, blood on just about everywhere: floor, bins, walls etc.   
  
The troops began a quick check on the area. Sidney, one of the troops searched through a newspaper on the floor to see if anything has happened. Unfortunalty, there was nothing in it which explained the current situation. He stood back up and asked Mason, "I don't get it sarge, did we miss it?"   
  
Marcus spoke to Mason, "Sargeant, I know that we were delayed for an hour but, where are the other teams?"  
  
"I have no idea", Mason, rembering the dossier, now opens it up and addresses the men.  
  
"Ok, listen up people! I will now read out our mission!" Mason looks around the seemingly deserted city before continuing, "....whatever it is. Ok, we've been sent here in Newall City to apprantly.." Mason looks at the dossier, he seems quite suprised and confused. " Infiltrate the Umbrella's lab and eliminate all T-Virus infected beings as well as the virus itself. Well.........there you have it men"  
  
Everybody except for a black, tall troop by the name of Jackson all started to have confused looks. Marcus was the first to speak, "Excuse me sir, but what the hell is the T-Virus?" Mason replied, "I'm not sure, but I got the feeling that we're gonna find out. Alright people, we'll start scouting through the city, find this T thing and get back in the Chinnook and go back home to our mommies and daddies after the mission's over. Let's go!"  
  
"YES SIR!"  
  
The ten soldiers gathers up all of their gears and ventured deeper into the city, unaware of the extreme dangers that awaits them....  
  
Ok, so that's the 1st chapter. Sorry it's not so long.  
  
(Preview of 2nd Chapter:)  
  
Marcus walked towards the man who seems to been mad as he is just moaning and walking strangely. Marcus felt uneasy and said to the man, "Uh sir, could you please tell me what happended here? Sir? What..."  
  
"MARCUS! WE'VE GOT TO GET OUTTA HERE! SIDNEY'S DOWN!"  
  
Marcus turned around and finds Dean running back to the direction they left, "WHAT?" Marcus shouted back at Dean who was still running.  
  
"SOME ANIMAL! I THINK IT WAS A WOLF OR SOMETHING! SIDNEY'S HURT, BAD!"  
  
Marcus was still a bit confused and turned back to the man but to his great suprise, the man was now literally right in front of him and made a grap at him.... 


	2. The City comes to Life!

(Note: I made a mistake in my previous chapter when I put Raccoon City instead of Newall City. I apologise for this  
  
and just want to clarify that Newall City is NOT Raccoon City)  
  
Chapter 2 The City Comes to Life!  
  
The team continues to walk along the quiet street. It was strange though. There was no one to be found  
  
and yet, the men could not shake off the feeling like they were being watched. The only sounds were the mens  
  
footsteps, the wind howling and the occasional litter rustling. Marcus first spoke," So sarge, what exactly are   
  
we looking for?" Mason looked at the map which was included in the dossier. "No clue, but the map shows us where  
  
to go so I guess we'll know once we get there. In the meantime keep your eyes peeled for anything strange."  
  
Sidney then spoke," Uh sarge, you mean you don't find any of this strange? I mean where is everybody? And where   
  
are the other teams that we're suppose to rendevous with?" Mason replied," We'll know when we...." He was just about   
  
to finish when....  
  
"SERGEANT MASON!"  
  
Mason looked around and saw Dean, another member of the team with glasses and very short hair (almost bald) and   
  
Warren, the medic. "YOU BETTER COME LOOK AT THIS!"  
  
Mason and the rest of the team ran to where the two men were.  
  
"What the mat-Dear God!"  
  
Mason, who was going to ask Warren, immediatly saw what they were looking at. A man. A dead man to be precise. A dead,  
  
mutilated man to be more precise. There was a massive hole where his stomach should be, there is an arm missing and the  
  
jaw had be broken, more than once it appears. Everybody was pretty disgusted by what they saw. Warren did a series of   
  
checks. "Well, he's dead." Everyone looked at Warren and Sidney spoke in a sarcastic tone, "No! Really! I was just about   
  
to ask him if he was alright!" Warren continued his checks, undaunted by Sidney's sarcasm. "Well, it's strange but, it  
  
looks like his arm was bitten off and he was being eaten, see here? Teeth mark."  
  
"Are they animal?" Mason asked  
  
"No, judgind by the size of the teeth mark, they seem to be....human."  
  
Everyone stood silence for a while. Trying to let what they just heard sink in.  
  
"Ok, I think we've seen enough, let's keep moving team." was all that Mason could say. Everyone compied and started to  
  
leave the dead body. Marcus was behind the rest. He then turned around and looked at the dead body one more time because  
  
he had a strange feeling and looking at the body only puzzled him more. he wasn't puzzled about how the man died or the fact  
  
that the man was the only person they had found up till now, but as he looked into the body's white, lifeless eyes he was   
  
certain that the man's eyes were closed...  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
The team continued walking along the street, still trying to figure what is going on with this town. When Randy and Martin,  
  
the two engineers of the team spotted a familliar machine some distance away. Martin reported to Mason,"Sergeant! That's  
  
another Chinnook isn't it?!" Mason spotted it as well. It was indeed another military Chinnook. (Finally, maybe we can get  
  
some more answers) Mason thought but his thought was interupted by a loud noise behind them which startled them all and they   
  
immediatly pointed their rifles at that direction. It sounded like a trash can knocked over, which was followed by some sort of  
  
growling noise. Mason thought for a minute, then decided.  
  
"Ok Team listen up! We'll divided into serperate teams here. Sidney, Jackson, Warren, Dean and Marcus, you five will find out   
  
what that was. It may be a civilian or it may be a hostile."  
  
All 5 troops: "YES SIR!"  
  
"In the meantime, me, Martin, Randy, Keele and Roberts will head over to the Chinnook. Look for us there!"  
  
All troops: "YES SIR!"  
  
With that said the two teams parted.  
  
Mason's team arrived at the Chinnook after about 15 minutes. The Chinnook was there, but nobody else was. But there was however  
  
blood. On the helicopter and some on the floor. The 5 men was shocked at what they saw.  
  
"My God.....what happened here?" Mason thought as the other 4 men started searching the area. Up close it is clear that the   
  
Chinnook is damaged. There are strange marks on it. they almost look like claw marks. But no animal can do that to a military  
  
helicopter was what Warren thought.  
  
"Sergeant"  
  
"Yes Keele?"  
  
"Look at this. An assault rifle similar to ours and it has been fired..."  
  
"Sergeant, I think you may want to look at this..."  
  
Mason walked to where Randy was calling him and looked at what Randy was looking at. A dead soldier.  
  
Randy was getting a bit nervous now. Despite having gone through all sorts of military training, he was the most easily scared  
  
member of the team. Mason noticed this, and placed one hand on Randy's shoulder.  
  
"Stay calm soldier."  
  
This seemed to have worked as Randy wasn't shaking as much as he was a few seconds ago. Who could blame him really? Most men WOULD  
  
freak out if they saw a dead body that not only had an eye missing, but had it's guts hanging straight out of it's body and with a  
  
facial expression which could tell that the man was screaming in agony before he died.  
  
Keele walked over to Mason after looking at the other side of the Chinnook.  
  
"Uh Sergeant, I don't mean to bring more disturbing news but you may want to take a look at this as well."  
  
Mason walked with Keele, hoping what he's about to see would not be as grotesque as the previous sight. It was. More actually.  
  
Dead civilians. All dismembered in a similar way as the dead soldier and the first civilian. They've encountered. Mason was actually   
  
getting nervous. Randy was approaching him.  
  
"Uh Sarge, what's over there?  
  
Mason then replied, "You don't wanna know"  
  
Soon the other 4 members including Randy saw what Mason was talking about. Needless to say they were pretty freaked by what they saw,  
  
Randy especially.  
  
(Meanwhile..)  
  
Marcus, Jackson, Warren, Dean and Sidney were scouting around where they heard the noise. Although now they no noise. Everything was  
  
pretty quiet. Too quiet some would say.  
  
Dean suddenly noticed a shadow moving in an alley to the left of the team. He moved towards Marcus and whispered, " Marcus, there's  
  
someone over there!"  
  
"I see it!" Marcus replied, "Let's move!"  
  
The team slowly starts to move towards where they saw the shadow until...  
  
"CA-CAW!"  
  
the team immediatly turned around and aimed their rifles at whatever that was. It turned out to be a crow. The team eased their  
  
grip on their rifles in relief.  
  
"Ok, now that's pretty embarrissing." Said Sidney. "You know if there are any terrorists here, I'm sure they would have laughed  
  
themselves to death now."  
  
They all turned around again but jumped back in shock as a man had just appeared in front of them.  
  
They all felt uneasy as the man had blood on him and there was a trail of it leading to the ally. Marcus was a little spooked by this. As  
  
were the other team members. Finally, Marcus spoke,  
  
"Dean, you, Sidney and Warren go to that alley and see if there's any one else. Jackson and I will talk with this man."  
  
Dean and co, ran to the alley and searched around it.  
  
(Back at the Chinnook)  
  
"so, what caused this?" Keele asked, "It seems like they were being eaten alive!"  
  
Martin replied, "Well it probably zombies that rose from the grave! UUUHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Not funny, Martin" Mason replied. "Sorry sarge."  
  
Mason then checked the map again," Ok, so now we are here. We're a few miles away from our target area. Now, after we infiltrate  
  
Umbrella's lad we carry on with...."  
  
"UUUUUUGGHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Martin, stop that now!"  
  
"Uh, it wasn't me sarge!"  
  
"Well whoever it was...."  
  
"UUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Another groan, this time it was a different voice. Mason and the others then turned around to see but the Chinnook was blocking   
  
their view. The groans are definalty coming from the other side of the helicopter (it's a pretty big helicopter btw), where the dead  
  
bodies were.......  
  
(Back with Dean, Warren and Sidney)  
  
The three had just stumbled onto a dead animal but it was quite dar so they couldn't be positive but it's probably a dog. Sidney, "Ok  
  
I'm beginning to see a pattern here. Every one in this town is mutilated, even pets."  
  
Dean and Warren were starting to return to Marcus. Dean called for Sidney who was still examining the dead creature.  
  
"Hey Sid! We're going!"  
  
"Yeah ok I'll be with you in.....AAAAAARRGGGHH!"  
  
"SIDNEY!"  
  
Dean and Warren raced back to where Sidney was...  
  
Marcus walked towards the man who seems to been mad as he is just moaning and walking strangely. Marcus felt uneasy and said to the man,  
  
"Uh sir, could you please tell me what happended here? Sir? What..."  
  
"MARCUS! WE'VE GOT TO GET OUTTA HERE! SIDNEY'S DOWN!"  
  
Marcus turned around and finds Dean running back to the direction they left, "WHAT?" Marcus shouted back at Dean who was still running.  
  
"SOME ANIMAL! I THINK IT WAS A WOLF OR SOMETHING! SIDNEY'S HURT, BAD!"  
  
Marcus was still a bit confused and turned back to the man but to his great suprise,   
  
the man was now literally right in front of him and made a grab at him. Marcus tries to push the man off but he was strong and it looks like  
  
he was trying to bite Marcus. Jackson has seen enough. He grab hold of the man attacking Marcus and threw him onto the ground. Both  
  
Jackson and Marcus then aimed their rifles at the man.  
  
"Put your hands over your heads!" Marcus ordered.  
  
But the man did not comply. Instead, he stood back up and started to walk towards the two.  
  
"Don't come any closer! Or we'll shoot!"  
  
But the man did indeed move closer and closer, until Marcus knew that he had no choice.  
  
"Jackson! Shoot!"  
  
The quietness of the street was now replaced by loud rattling noises or rifles. And in an instant, the man fell on the floor, riddled with   
  
bullets. At this time, Dean and Warren weere carrying the injured Sidney. He had been attacked on his left arm. It has deep cuts in it and  
  
blood was pouring out. Dean was also shooting at the alley when they caught up with Marcus. Marcus looked at Sidney  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Sidney looked at Marcus and said painfully, "Well, what do YOU think?"  
  
"I think we need to get out of here. Let's head back to Sergeant."  
  
The 5 men (Sidney being carried by Dean and Warren) began running to the Chinnook were Mason said they would be.  
  
"UUUUUUUUGGHHHHH!"  
  
Warren checked on Sidney, "C'mon Sidney! I just put a shot of Morphine in. It shouldn't hurt that bad!"  
  
Sidney then replied," Uh, I don't think I have the strength to make that kinda noise."  
  
The soldiers then looked back and were quite suprised at what they saw, particularly Marcus and Jackson. The man who they had shot earlier  
  
was not only on his feet. But he was also walking towards them whilst moaning.  
  
"Marcus, didn't we just..?"  
  
"Yes we did Jackson."  
  
"Shouldn't he be...?"  
  
"Yes he should Jackson".  
  
"What do we...?"  
  
"I think we REALLY need to get out of here." Marcus exclaimed. And with that the team ran for the Chinnook as fast as they could, Sidney a  
  
little bit slower due to his injuries. Halfway to the helicopter the Marcus and co ran into Mason and co who were running the opposite   
  
direction. Mason, slightly exhausted saw that all 10 men were back together.  
  
"Trust me, you do not want to go back there!" Dean exclaimed. "Something very wrong is going on in this place and Sidney's already injured."  
  
Sidney responded to that," Yeah.....some.....really wierd people and....animals."  
  
Randy then spoke out," Would any of these weird things include people who should dead but some reason won't stay dead despite the fact you  
  
just shot him about 50 times?"  
  
Marcus and his squad all looked suprised.  
  
"How did you..?" Warren started to ask before Mason pointed behind him. Marcus, Jackson, Dean, Warren and Sidney all looked at what Mason  
  
was pointing at. Instantly their eyes went wide with disbelief. People. dead People. Walking dead people.  
  
"We found them lying on the ground near the helicopter. Needless to say we were pretty suprised when they got up and started walking."  
  
Martin told the other team. "And I don't think they're friendly."  
  
"Oh trust me." Sidney replied before showing his injured arm to Martin. "They're anything BUT friendly."  
  
Dean who was trying to think of a rational explanation to all this, then spoke out.  
  
"Ok, let's all think about this. I mean they probably have good reasons to do what they did and they probably have good reasons for not  
  
being friendly. I mean here we are, crashing in on their city, invading their privacy and we even start shooting at them. I mean come on,  
  
if I suddenly came in to your house and started putting 50 bullets into you, wouldn't you be a little bit pissed off?"  
  
Sidney answered that.  
  
"No, I'd be DEAD! And so should THEY!"  
  
Whilst Dean and Sidney are having their conversation. Mason and Marcus were having otheir own.  
  
"Sergeant. These.......people are getting closer. I suggest we move. We've already seen that they can withstand bullets."  
  
"You're right Marcus. But we can't go past these......things. It's too risky. What did you find?"  
  
"There was only one of them where Sidney was attacked. And I think also a stray animal. That's what attacked Sidney."  
  
"Ok, we'll go back the other way. It's safer."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Mason then ordered his troops to start running back to where Marcus and his squad were. Mason took a final look at the "civilians" who should  
  
be no longer living. (They're not human..) was what's on Mason's mind before following his team.  
  
The city isn't so quiet now, as the team ran they discovered more mutilated bodies seemingly coming to life. One of them actually grabbed  
  
Roberts by the shoulder but Roberts, quick with his combat knife, quickly drew and sliced it's hand off. It may have freed him but it doesn't  
  
seem to have an effect on the decaying man, who was showing no emotion but was contantly moaning whilst blood and saliva was dripping out  
  
of his mouth. Roberts was disgusted by this. So were the the other 9 men. But they kept running, avoiding any hostiles and hoping to find  
  
someplace safe to rest.  
  
From a bird's eye view we can see a small group of dots running away from a swarm...  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
(Preview of Chapter 3- Shop till you Drop.....Dead)  
  
Mason, Keele, Jackson and Marcus started to search the upper level of the shopping mall. They found their way to a supermarket. It contains  
  
foods, cooking utensils, drinks etc.  
  
"We could use some of these." Mason said as he lifted up some green herbs from the Vegetables corner.  
  
Just then a loud crashing noise from the other side of the supermarket startled all 4 men as they ready their rifles. The noise is followed by  
  
not one, but three seperate growls and they are getting louder.  
  
Mason readies his rifle. The other three does the same. Whatever caused those noises was getting close.... 


End file.
